


my heart beats to your song

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also tsukki plays violin, collection of firsts, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo hoped that this, whatever it was that they were starting, would last.<br/>Or, five of Kuroo and Tsukishima's firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart beats to your song

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsuki week day 11: free day!  
> i started this in november and then forgot about it and decided to finish it today for free day orz  
> my writing style has changed a bit since then oh well

_First Date_

Kuroo shivered and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his Nekoma hoodie as he made his way down the road towards the resthouse where the Karasuno volleyball team was staying during their winter joint training camp. Going there had been a spur of the moment decision, really, but the place wasn’t too far from his house anyways. As he walked, the top of his head suddenly felt wet, and he glanced up briefly to see dark rainclouds in the night sky. Cursing softly under his breath, he flipped the hood over his head and sped up into a slow jog, taking care not to slip.

Once he reached the resthouse, he knocked on the door loudly, knowing that everyone had probably fallen asleep by now. He waited for a few seconds while taking his hood off and shaking the water out of his clothes and then rapped his fingers against the wood once more. He heard some disgruntled grumbles and clumsy footsteps until the door opened. Kuroo was greeted by the tired, albeit smiling, face of Karasuno’s third year setter. The silver haired boy yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he asked,

“Kuroo-san? Is there something wrong?”

Kuroo fiddled with the string of his hoodie before responding,

“It’s Suga, right? Mm, not particularly. Could you just get Tsukki for me?”

Sugawara nodded and retreated back into the resthouse. Kuroo leaned against the doorframe and hummed softly to himself. He heard a familiar set of footsteps coming his way and straightened his back. When Tsukishima stepped outside, clad in a pair of pajama shorts and a threadbare t-shirt with his hair tousled, he promptly turned to glare at Kuroo, squinting a bit without the aid of his glasses.

“What are you-” he began.

“We’re going on a date,” Kuroo interrupted.

Kuroo reveled in the sight of the blush that spread over Tsukishima’s face as the blonde sputtered incomprehensively and gaped at him.

“It’s 3 am, a time when most people sleep, it’s cold and raining, and you expect me to go on some date with you?” he spat. Kuroo shrugged and replied,

“It’s actually 2:40, and since you’re awake now, you might as well come along.”

“Give me a single reason to go out with you.”

“I’m handsome, witty, charismatic-”

Tsukki rolled his eyes and proceeded to step back into the resthouse and shut the door. Kuroo stood in shock before deciding to ignore the slight pang in his chest and instead took a deep breath before he began to walk back towards his house. The rain had intensified while Kuroo had been courting Tsukki, which didn’t serve to help his mood. Kuroo had been fairly confident that Tsukishima would have accepted his request (although looking back on it, he had more declared that they were going on a date rather than properly asking), since most people at least went out with him on at least one date whenever he asked. Well, he had always known that Tsukki was special-that must be why this rejection was affecting Kuroo more than previous ones, few as they may be, did. Still, the blonde had always seemed to treat Kuroo differently than other people whenever Kuroo helped him with his blocking, even if he tried to hide it under his aloof demeanor. Kuroo remembered how Tsukki frequently ended up sitting by him during meals, and the way his voice didn’t have as much bite in it when agreeing to practice with Kuroo as it did with the others. It seemed that Kuroo had simply looked into it too much though, raising his hopes to only have them be crushed.

When Kuroo was about halfway down the road, he thought he faintly heard a voice shout his name above the now nearly deafening rain. He whipped his head back and could barely make out a blurry figure waving their hand at him while jogging towards him from the resthouse. Kuroo wanted to ignore them at first-he had to get home to sulk to Kenma on the phone-but Kuroo found himself frozen in his tracks once he recognized who was running in his direction and, shit, was probably going to fall and bust his pretty head open. The shock of this last revelation was enough for Kuroo to compose himself enough to actually say something.

“Tsu-Tsukki? Why are you here?”  
Tsukishima, who was now properly dressed, finally caught up to where Kuroo was standing, the rain making the water stick to his forehead as his pulled his equally wet jacket tighter to his body. He averted his eyes from Kuroo’s gaze and mumbled,

“I never said no to that date.”

Kuroo stared blankly in disbelief, and he was once again unable to perform any coherent thoughts. Tsukishima looked at him expectantly before scowling and turning away quickly, although Kuroo caught the flash of hurt in his eyes.  
Kuroo’s heart pounded as he leapt forward and gripped Tsukki’s arm, realizing that Tsukishima most likely assumed that Kuroo had just been kidding when he asked him out.

“Wait, no, I’m sorry, I just-I thought you didn’t want-” Kuroo began, then after coming to a loss for words, he simply blurted out, “You shouldn’t be running out in the rain like that. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

When Tsukishima simply looked at Kuroo with his eyes wide, Kuroo took that as his opportunity to hook his arm through Tsukki’s and lead him down the road towards a covered walkway.

“I was serious, but shutting the door in my face kind of seemed like a rejection,” Kuroo remarked, trying to regain his smooth composure after being reduced to a stammering mess. Tsukishima let out a small huff and pouted at this, causing Kuroo to chuckle before continuing.

“Sorry about the weather. It won’t ruin our plans too much though. There’s this nice little 24 hour coffee shop that I wanna take you to, the Hazelnut Coffee House, it has live music and everything, though maybe not at this time, shit-”

“A coffee shop,” Tsukishima repeated in mild disgust. Kuroo laughed and tugged Tsukishima closer to him, letting their shoulders bump together. To his surprise, Tsukki didn’t try to pull away.

“You’ll like it, it’s a nice place. Besides, who wouldn’t enjoy spending time with me?”

“I’m not going to answer that.” Tsukishima quipped with a small smirk on his face.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and indulged himself in the sound of Tsukki’s small laugh, hoping that this, whatever it was that they were starting, would last.  
\- - -  
 _First Kiss_

They were on Tsukishima’s bed, Kuroo resting his head on Tsukki’s lap while Tsukki languidly stroked his hair with one hand and turned the page of a textbook with the other. Kuroo noted how Tsukki’s eyes seemed glazed over, not quite focused on the book like they typically were.

“You okay?” Kuroo murmured softly, leaning his head into Tsukishima’s touch.  
Tsukishima jerked his hand back with a start but allowed Kuroo to snatch his hand back and plant it on his head as permission to continue.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled quietly, letting his fingers run through Kuroo’s hair again. “Just thinking.”

After another small bout of silence, Kuroo rose up from where he was lying down, careful not to accidentally shut Tsukki’s book. He moved to sit next to the blonde against the headboard and laid his head on Tsukki’s shoulder, letting his fingers intertwine with Tsukishima’s newly freed hand. He kissed at a spot behind Tsukki’s ear, then his cheek. Blood rose to the younger boy’s face as he pointedly looked down at his book to avoid eye contact. Kuroo smiled and nosed at Tsukki’s neck, slightly inhaling the faint scent of the cologne that Kuroo had gotten for him a few weeks ago. Tsukishima jumped in shock, his shoulder ramming into Kuroo’s chin.

“Kuroo! Sorry, but, um, don’t do that,” Tsukki sputtered, his fingers holding Kuroo’s chin delicately and turning his face left and right to inspect the damage. Kuroo winced and brushed his hand off and instead leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching, ignoring the dull pain in his face.

“I’m fine, but why not?”

Tsukki didn’t respond, and Kuroo could tell by his expression that he was trying to make up an excuse.

“Are you ticklish?” he asked, his signature smirk beginning to form on his face.

“Wh-what? That’s absolutely ridi-ah, Kuroo!”

The black haired boy had surged towards Tsukki, his hands creeping up Tsukki’s neck. Tsukki squirmed under him, trying to catch his breath between peals of laughter and shouts for Kuroo to get off of him.

Kuroo had always had more muscle than Tsukki though, so he was able to pin the blonde down and continue to let his hands dance around Tsukki’s neck and sides and shot back, “Nope, I won’t stop until you tell me what was up earlier.”

Tsukki tried to wriggle out of Kuroo’s grip and even tried to kick him, although all that resulted in was Kuroo being able to tickle the bottoms of his feet as well. His glasses had fallen off at one point and bounced off his violin case that was up against the wall next to his bed.

Eventually, Tsukki managed to push Kuroo’s chest hard enough so that Kuroo was on his back, their previous positions now reversed. Tsukishima held Kuroo’s wrists together and kept a knee pressed into his abdomen to prevent him from moving.

“Kinky,” Kuroo remarked, twisting his hands in Tsukishima’s grasp to prove his point. Tsukki raised his eyebrows and gave an exasperated laugh before leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

“You’re thinking about sex when we haven’t even kissed yet? How bold, Tetsurou.”

The use of his given name and the wistful look in Tsukishima’s eyes made Kuroo’s breath hitch. Sighing, Tsukishima let go of his wrists and instead braced his hands on the bed. Kuroo’s fingers glided up Tsukki’s neck and landed on his cheek gently, sweeping away a stray strand of hair and pulling the blonde’s face closer to his. He leaned up slowly towards Tsukishima and hesitantly pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth.

Kuroo pulled back slightly but stayed close enough so that their noses and foreheads rested together. Tsukishima let out a small breath and bent down to let their lips slide together properly. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered closed and his hand moved from Tsukki’s face to his hair to tug softly at the short blonde locks. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as Tsukishima made a small noise against him. Kuroo smiled against his mouth, and the hand that wasn’t tangled in Tsukki’s hair looped around his neck, while Tsukishima’s own hands trailed down from the sheets to Kuroo’s sides, bringing their bodies nearer to each other’s.

They eventually parted, faces red and breathing heavily. Kuroo plopped his body back against the bed and dragged down Tsukki with him, their legs tangled and the younger boy’s head buried in Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo let his hands remain in Tsukki’s hair and at the nape of his neck. Even with the blonde’s face squished against his body, Kuroo was able to catch sight of the soft smile gracing his lips.

“Kei, is that what was bothering you? That we hadn’t kissed yet?”

Tsukki turned his head and hugged him, mumbling “Sorry, it was dumb…”

Kuroo gasped dramatically and pressed the back of one of his hands against Tsukishima’s forehead, causing him to look up at Kuroo in confusion. “Are you sick, Tsukki?! Saying sorry to me twice in one night?”

Tsukki rolled his eyes and pinched Kuroo’s side. Kuroo laughed fondly and ran his toes up and down Tsukishima’s calf lazily as the blonde started to doze off. Kuroo watched him and pressed a kiss to the crown of Kei’s head before murmuring, “You should’ve told me…”

Beneath him, Tsukki stirred, startling Kuroo, and sleepily chuckled, “It’s okay,” before repositioning himself and nodding off again. Kuroo moved slowly so as not to jostle him once he was asleep to pick up Tsukki’s glasses from the floor and gingerly place them on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around Tsukishima and falling asleep as well.  
\- - -

_First Confession_

Kuroo awoke with a jolt when he felt something digging into his stomach. He turned to see Tsukishima lying next to him, still sleeping with a bit of drool at the corner of his open mouth.

_God, he’s so cute._ Last night, Tsukishima had invited him over despite being swamped with homework since Kuroo's university began summer vacation started weeks before Kei's high school. Kuroo didn't mind-he was more than happy to be able to just be with Tsukishima. Tsukki had fallen asleep onto his desk after studying for hours, and Kuroo had then carried him over to his bed and curled up next to him.

Now, Tsukishima had evidently rolled over onto Kuroo and jabbed his elbow into him. Kuroo nudged him off, smiling at Tsukishima's peaceful expression. He could get used to this, waking up next to the boy he loved every morning.

Wait, the boy he _what?_ Kuroo's mind scrambled-they were too young, too inexperienced, too hasty, weren't they? But looking down at Tsukishima, it wasn't so hard to admit to himself that he loved him. Kuroo brushed his thumb against Tsukishima's cheekbone.

Tsukki's eyes fluttered open, blinking drowsily and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh-hey. How'd I get here?" Tsukishima yawned.

"I carried you here when you fell asleep while studying."

"Mmm..." Tsukishima drifted off again, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's waist. Kuroo's heart soared; now that he knew that he loved Tsukishima, everything he did just made him fall even harder.

"Math sucks," Tsukishima murmured, throwing a leg over Kuroo's. Kuroo laughed and just scratched Tsukki's scalp lazily.

They lay together like that for a while, Tsukishima moving his head towards Kuroo's touch. Tsukishima finally woke up properly after some time, sitting up and propping up his pillows.

Kuroo rose as well, putting his arm around Tsukishima's shoulders, and Tsukishima leaned against Kuroo.

"Kei."

"Hmm?"

Kuroo turned Tsukishima's face towards him. "I...um..." Kuroo averted his eyes, looking down at Kei's comforter.

Tsukishima pulled away from him, biting his lip with his eyes wide.

"Are you breaking up with me? Oh my god, I'm sorry for inviting you over, that must have been so awkward for y-"

" _Kei._ Shut up, please. I'm not breaking up with you." Kuroo felt like crying when he saw Tsukishima's broken expression and tried to rectify it as quickly as he could.

"It's the opposite, honestly. I...I love you. I'm in love with you, Kei."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him, his mouth opening as if to reply many times before he closed it. He then broke out into a grin.

"I love you too. God, Tetsurou, I love you so much."

Yeah, Kuroo could get really used to early mornings cuddles with Tsukishima.

_First Fight_

Kuroo could see Tsukishima bristle when Kuroo lobbed a snowball at him that began to melt into the scarf he was wearing, but, well, he couldn’t help himself. The former captain simpered and scooped up another handful of snow, and then proceeded to fling another snowball at his boyfriend. This one hit Tsukki in the chest, leaving a wet spot on Kuroo’s fraying Nekoma hoodie that Tsukki had tugged on that morning.

Kuroo was too distracted while gathering snow for his next projectile to notice Tsukki sprinting towards him until the blonde tackled Kuroo facedown into the snow with a small ‘oof’, causing the snow in Kuroo’s hands to tumble back down to the ground.

“Wha-Tsukki!” Kuroo yelped, his voice muffled by the snow that had gotten into his mouth. He spit it out and rolled over, making Tsukki tumble off of Kuroo’s back and land on his side in the snow next to Kuroo. The blonde smirked and flicked snow into Kuroo’s face, then jumped up and prepared a snowball of his own. Kuroo scrambled to stand and get out of Tsukki’s range, but the blonde was faster.

The snowball smacked against the side of Kuroo’s head with more force than Kuroo expected-it seemed that Tsukki had gotten stronger as a second-year-and Kuroo flopped back down onto the snow, splaying out his body dramatically.

“I’ve been shot,” he groaned. “Tell my boyfriend that I love him…”

Tsukishima crouched down and laughed lightly, brushing the snow out of Kuroo’s hair.

“He already knows.”

\- - -

_First Anniversary_

_11:08 am-kei <3: meet me at hazelnut at 5 _

_11:12 am-you: will do babe <3 _

Kuroo went to the Hazelnut Coffee House right after his last class of the day, his present for Kei in his bag. He got there a few minutes after 5, and Kei was already waiting at a booth. The place was fairly crowded at this time, but it wasn't completely packed.

Kuroo slid in next to Kei, pressing his lips to Kei's cheek. "Hey. Happy anniversary."

Kei turned and looped his arms around Kuroo to kiss him. "Happy anniversary," Kei said when he pulled back. "Here." Kei handed him a steaming mug.

Kuroo beamed. "A caramel macchiato with extra caramel and a shot of espresso? I love you."

Kei smiled and stood up. "I knew coffee was the way to your heart. Stay here for a second, I'll be back."

Kuroo looked at him, confused, but he stayed put. He sipped at his drink and listened to the soft music from the corner played by a string quartet. He only had to wait for a minute or two before someone tapped his shoulder.

Kei was next to him, violin and bow in hand. "I, uh, wrote you a song. The owner told me I could play it here..."

Kuroo nearly spit out his drink because _holy shit._ Kei walked away before he could formulate a response, the quartet finishing up their piece and leaving to make room for Kei. Kuroo scrambled out of his seat to go stand closer to Kei.

He watched Kei take a deep breath before positioning himself. Kuroo looked at him and tried to hide his smile, but Kei was just _so amazing._

Kei started the song, a lovely, elegant piece. The tempo was relatively slow, but it was filled with moving notes that gave the piece emotion. Kei looked beautiful when he played, the deft movements of his long fingers mesmerizing Kuroo. And his face, he looked so at peace but also focused, as if he was meditating.

Kei gradually sped up until the piece was far from its original tempo; his fingers flew up and down the neck of his violin, and his brow furrowed in concentration. After a flashy, rolled chord, the song progressed back into its initial speed, a slight variation of the beginning. The piece ended on a bright, crisp note. Kei lowered his violin and bow, facing Kuroo.

Kuroo beamed and ran up to embrace Kei. Kei raised his arms so that Kuroo didn't ram into his instrument.

"Kei, that was beautiful," he gushed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Kei replied fondly.

"Lemme give you your present too, come on."

Kei stopped to pack up his instrument, then followed Kuroo back to their booth.

Kuroo's drink had gotten cold, but oh well, he had drank most of it anyways. He reached into his bag, rummaging through it to get his gift. The first thing he pulled out was a half-eaten muffin.

"You got me a muffin for our anniversary," Kei remarked flatly. "And you ate part of it, great. Did you at least bake it yourself? Are there more?"

"This isn't your gift, Kei, have more faith in me. And no, I didn't bake this, I bought it a few days ago and forgot it in here."

Kei wrinkled his nose but let Kuroo continue searching.

"Here!" he exclaimed triumphantly, holding out a neatly wrapped box. "Kenma helped me wrap it," he admitted sheepishly.

Kei undid the paper carefully, although there were still some tears.

"Is this a scrapbook? Oh my god, did you make this yourself?!" Kei gasped, opening the book eagerly.

"Again, I had a bit of help from Kenma and the Internet, but I did most of it. D-do you like it?"

"I love it, this is so sweet, Tetsurou. Wow, is this from a training camp? Before we were dating? How'd you get this?" Kei pointed to one of the first pictures in the book. They were both sitting next to each other in Nekoma's gym, and neither of them seemed to be aware of the camera. Kuroo's mouth was agape mid-speaking while Tsukishima drank from a water bottle, their eyes trained on each other.

"Akaashi took it. He knew that I had a crush on you."

Kei laughed and continued to flip through the pages, commenting on a lot of them.

"And you thought I got you a _muffin,_ " Kuroo grumbled.

"Yeah, this is definitely better than that, Tetsu. Thank you."

Kuroo smiled and kissed him. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> my friend got a half-eaten muffin for his birthday last year so this is dedicated to him


End file.
